Kingdom Hearts: The Frozen Palace
by heroes1202
Summary: A "Kingdom Hearts" version of "Frozen". Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in the kingdom of Arendelle to save the world from falling into darkness. As events transpire around them and everyone's fates soon rests on Sora's shoulders, he not only has to save Arendelle from its eternal winter and uncover the growing darkness, but to reunite the heartbroken sisters, Anna and Elsa.


**_Kingdom Hearts: The Frozen Palace_**

**_Part 01: Arrival in Arendelle_**

_~ Yen Sid's Tower | Somewhere Outside Twilight Town ~_

Our story begins in the tall tower of Yen Sid, where Sora, Kairi and Riku, were busy preparing themselves for their unavoidable battle against Master Xehanort and the revived Organization XIII. Training as going well the past few days until, out of the blue, Sora was called into Yen Sid's chambers by King Mickey because of an important matter. When Sora arrived, he had Donald and Goofy by his side.

"You called for us Master Yen Sid?" Donald asked. Yen Sid sat at his desk, quietly grasping his hands together as he faced Sora.

"Sora...I know you are busy with your preparations for the battle with Xehanort. But...I've called you here because of an urgent crisis." he said. Sora and Goofy looked on surprised.

"What is it? Does it have something to do with Xehanort?" Sora asked.

"Is it the Heartless?" Goofy added. Yen Sid shook his head.

"I do not know if Xehanort is involved, but I sense one of the worlds is on the brink of blinking out, about to be swallowed by darkness." he explained. Sora gasped.

"Strange and dark events are beginning to transpire within that world and it threatens its very existence. I begun sensing it a while ago while you three were training. If we do not intervene, that world will be swallowed by darkness and its people lost." he said. Donald and Goofy quietly looked at each other.

"Don't worry. We'll head out and try to stop this darkness. We won't let you down." Sora said. Donald and Goofy looked to him and grinned, as did Yen Sid. But as quickly as he smiled, his serious face returned.

"I should warn you Sora. This darkness does not feel the same as those we have combated before. Be careful...and return safely." he said. Sora nodded before leaving with Donald and Goofy. After leaving behind the wizard's chambers, Sora, Donald and Goofy began heading out for their Gummi Ship, positioned just outside the tower. As they descended the stairs, the three began striking up a conversation.

"I wonder what could be going on. This is the first time that something weird's been happening lately." Donald said. Sora looked to him before simply shrugging.

"Whatever it is, it's up to us to handle it. As long as we give it our all, things should turn out good, right?" Sora asked. Goofy chuckled.

"You betcha." Goofy said. Donald nodded as Sora chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Donald asked. Sora looked to his friends and smirked.

"Well, it just feels like old times again. The three of us going out into the worlds to fight whatever darkness throws itself our way. It feels good to be back with you guys again." Sora said. Donald and Goofy looked to each other before chuckling.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny this time?" Sora teased. Donald and Goofy turned to him.

"We feel the same way." they said in unison. Sora smiled, looking between Donald and Goofy.

"Well, let's get out there and do our best guys...just like the ol' days!" Sora cheered, raising one hand into the air. Donald and Goofy cheered as well, raising their arms up alongside him.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed, rushing ahead together.

**_~ KINGDOM HEARTS ~_**

_~ In the World Between | Inside the Gummi Ship ~_

We later join Sora and his companions in the space between the worlds, leaving behind Yen Sid's tower and heading out. Along the way, they caught glimpses of the other worlds passing them by.

"So, any idea where we'll be going to this time?" Sora asked. Donald, who was at the helm of the ship, looked on at the scanner.

"It seems pretty far out there. It may take a while." Donald explained. Meanwhile, nearby, Goofy was seen taking a nap as he was leaned back in his chair, snoring loudly. Donald and Sora looked to Goofy and turned to each other.

"I think Goofy's got the right idea. Donald? Can I trust you to keep an eye out? I'm going to follow Goofy's "example"." Sora asked, patting the duck's shoulder. Donald grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks." he said. Sora then turned himself in for a quick nap as well, wanting to save his energy for their arrival.

_~ A While Later... ~_

After a good amount of time has passed, we rejoin Sora and friends as they begin their approach towards the troubled world. Suddenly, a strange wave of dark energy began pulsating from the world, striking the Gummi Ship and caused it to shake and rattle, waking Sora and Goofy.

"W-What the...?!" Sora gasped. He rushed to the front as Goofy rose from the floor, thrown to the ground after the dark wave hit.

"Gawrsh! What was that?!" Goofy exclaimed. Donald squawked.

"Guys! Look! Up ahead!" he exclaimed, directing their attention ahead of them. Laying before them was the sight of their destination, a world completely covered by a thick layer of ice. A crystal castle sat on top as a frozen over kingdom was seen along the base of the world. There was a thick black aura surrounding it, visible to everyone.

"Look at it. It's nothing but ice..." Sora said. Just then, another dark wave resonated from the world, rattling the Gummi Ship again.

"W-Whatever's going on, its causing the world to give out a HEAVY dark aura. We'd better get down there before the whole world breaks apart and gets swallowed by darkness!" Donald shouted. Sora nodded, looking on determined with Donald and Goofy.

"All right. Let's land. We've got some work to do guys!" he called. Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Hang on!" Donald called, driving the ship down towards the icy world. As they drew closer and closer, the dark aura around the world seemed to be pushing itself against the Gummi Ship, almost as if to force Sora and the others away. But the ship pushed onward still, breaking through the dark barricade and into the world's atmosphere.

"All right! We made it!" Sora exclaimed. But once they broke through and entered the world, they saw the frozen over kingdom below them, engulfed by a ferocious blizzard. The vast ocean surrounding the castle walls was frozen over as well, engulfing the ships in a thick layer of ice. The ship began making its final descent towards the outside of the kingdom gates.

**_KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE_**

_~ The Beautiful City of Summer ~_

Once landed, Sora and his friends exited the ship and entered through the kingdom gates, arriving in the snowed over city.

"Gawrsh...this whole place is covered in snow." Goofy said. Sora looked around the kingdom grounds as Donald was lightly shivering, hugging himself with his arms.

"It's...F-F-F-FREEZING!" Donald shuddered. All around them, Sora viewed the thickly dressed citizens as they struggled to keep warm against the raging blizzard.

"Wonder what could've happened here." Sora said. Just then, he noticed a elderly man approaching him. He was dressed in royal garnments, wearing a pair of glasses and sporting a gray moustache. This man is the Duke of Weselton.

"Its all that monster's fault! The queen of Arendelle cursed her own land to suffer an eternal winter!" he exclaimed. Sora and the others looked on.

"The queen?" Donald asked. The Duke nodded.

"Yes. Queen Elsa did this. Today was meant to be the young lady's coronation to the throne. But when it finally came time, that...that WITCH finally showed her true colors! She attacked everyone with her sorcery and almost killed me in the process! She fled the kingdom and is probably out there somewhere now, plotting to end us all!" he exclaimed. Just then, a handsome young prince was seen approaching the group.

"Don't listen to this blabbering old fart. Queen Elsa is not to blame for this. Anna has assured me that this was all an accident and that she is innocent." he explained. Sora looked questionably towards the prince.

"Who's Anna?" Sora asked. The prince sighed.

"Anna is Elsa's younger sister. A while ago, she left to chase after her sister, trying to persuade her to return. Its been quite a long time since she left and things have begun to worsen." he explained. The duke sighed.

"I told you Hans! That girl is conspiring with that witch!" he exclaimed. Hans groaned.

"She is NOT! Anna would never do that to her people! And I already told you that I won't tolerate you attempting to slander her good name! I trust Anna's judgment." Hans exclaimed. The duke groaned and left in a huff, figuring there was no point talking to a "fat headed fool" such as himself. As the duke stormed off, Hans turned his attention back towards Sora and friends.

"I'm terribly sorry for that "vulgar performance" I just put on. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hans, prince of the Southern Isles, Arendelle's neighboring kingdom." he explained. Sora nodded.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy. We came here after we caught "word" that it was in trouble. We came to help." Sora said "Can you explain what's been going on?" Hans nodded.

"Yes. I can. You see, a while ago, this kingdom was once in beautiful summertime and it was the day that Queen Elsa was to assume the throne of Arendelle and become its next queen. However, after the coronation and at the party, a fight broke out between Elsa and her sister Anna. And when things got too out of hand, Elsa revealed her magical powers before everyone and fled out of fright." he said. He then directed their attention to the hailing snow above them.

"Ever since she left, Arendelle has been engulfed in a neverending snowstorm. Many suspect Elsa is the culprit and the Duke of Weselton, the man you just met, has already given order to his men to find and eliminate the queen in an attempt to end this winter. However, Anna left ahead of them to find and try and persuade her sister to return. It's been far too long since she left." he continued. After hearing the whole story, the three looked between each other.

"You guys know what we gotta do?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy gave assuring nods as Sora turned back to Hans before they started heading out towards the gates.

"W-Wait. Where are you going?" Hans asked. Sora stopped and looked back.

"Where else? We're going to find Anna and Elsa. You've already filled us in on the situation. Now I think we'll take it from here. Don't worry." he said. Hans seemed speechless as Sora, Donald and Goofy then continued on through the front gates and out into the icy wilderness. However, as soon as they left, Hans felt someone's presence behind him, looking back to see a man dressed in an Organization XIII cloak. The man's face remained hidden under the hood.

"So...that was the Keyblade wielder you told me about?" Hans asked. The hooded figure nodded.

"Yes. Now that he's here, I think its MY time to intervene." it spoke. Afterwards, a dark corridor opened from behind and the hooded figure walked through it, vanishing without a trace. After he left, a group of Neo Shadow Heartless began to rise from the ground around Hans as his eyes narrowed.

"Go. Find and eliminate the two princesses. And, while you're at it, take out the Keyblader and his lackeys as well." he muttered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
